


Can I hold your hand?

by Pandigital



Series: 100 ways to say I love you. [28]
Category: Far Cry 4
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 07:39:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5408483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandigital/pseuds/Pandigital
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, words don't need to be said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I hold your hand?

They had won. It had been so long, a life that had been nothing but war, death, and a desperate hold onto the the old, good memories. But now, now it was over. They had won and it was because he had come. A young man with an urn full of ashes and promise to a dead woman. A woman who had once been so very important to their culture. He had climbed to the top of the mountain, guns blazing and teeth bared.

He had climbed the mountain and cast down the madman who had choked their country for years. He had climbed up the mountain to put the dead to rest. When he came down, his eyes were dead and gone and he didn’t flinch when the order was given to kill those who had followed Amita. He had just watched and voiced his protest but the words held no heat. He was tired. Sabal had him followed for a few weeks and then he was told that he had found a little house, empty and full of blood stains by the water. Sabal went to him.

Ajay didn’t even look at him. He was outside, looking at the water. Sabal sat down next to him. They watched the water for hours until Ajay looked at him, eyes full of tears, tired and dead. Sabal waited as he worked his mouth to form words. Finally they came. Broken.

Depressed. A man who was defeated.

“Can I hold your hand?” Ajay asked him.

Sabal intertwined their fingers and they went back to watching the water.


End file.
